Certain clipboards, pen and pencil holders, and lap desks are known in the background art. Known devices and systems are inefficient and limiting in many ways. Others have attempted to overcome these deficiencies with new clipboards, pen and pencil holders, and lap desks; however, these devices also have been found to have various shortcomings and deficiencies as well.
Related utility patents known in the art include the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,680,973, issued to Vulpitta et al. on Oct. 28, 1997, discloses a portable children's activity station.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,076, issued to Nieradka on Jun. 28, 1994, discloses a clip board with storage drawer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,172, issued to Chang on Aug. 14, 1990, discloses a combined clip board and pen holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,242, issued to Liu et al. on Oct. 22, 1991, discloses a pen holder for a clip board.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,163 issued to Zovar on Feb. 24, 1987, discloses a clip board desk and stand.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,085,579, issued to Ensign et al. on Mar. 1, 1961, discloses a roller clip board.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,971,616 issued to Lake on Dec. 6, 2005, discloses a clipboard.
Related utility patents known in the art include the following:
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 315,456 issued to Couch et al. on Mar. 19, 1991, discloses a lap desk.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 349,731 issued to Levee et al. on Aug. 16, 1994, discloses a clip board.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 321,012 issued to Wright on Oct. 22, 1991, discloses an automotive clip board.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 313,819 issued to Craft, Jr. et al. on Jan. 15, 1991, discloses a clip board.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 298,955 issued to Zovar on Dec. 13, 1988, discloses a clip board.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 537,120 issued to Mandel on Feb. 20, 2007, discloses a clipboard.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 595,357 issued to Simpson on Jun. 30, 2009, discloses a clipboard.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 661,354 issued to Karnis on Jun. 5, 2012, discloses a clipboard.
The foregoing patent and other information reflect the state of the art of which the inventor is aware and are tendered with a view toward discharging the inventor's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be pertinent to the patentability of the technology described herein. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that the foregoing patent and other information do not teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, the inventor's claimed invention.